pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORnoH3 - Codename A.I.してる - AI MONTH: 3
Hey guys! I'm waiting for some comments or I won't make the next COLORnoH3 <3 Things are getting interesting and we're halfway through so please stop by... Hello guys, and welcome to the new COLORnoH3! We're getting closer to the reveal, aren't we?! The Triple Baka have no idea either about the whole "Mr. Mystery" mystery, let's see how they deal with it, ufufu Hilulu: YOU JERK! Thanks bby <3 Looks like you know something, Haruru. Did anything happen with him ewe Haruka: W-well... Last night, I met him in the school grounds, and he wanted to talk... Hanako: Eh, tell us, tell us! ---- The two androids from another dimension who could feel love. The first one, was a God Slaying Machine who eventually began feeling friendly love towards its God friends, and was discarded. The second one was codenamed A.I.してる, and was based off a lost princess. Soon, they found out artificial intelligences can be an extremely dangerous threat if their emotions aren't explained well and get out of hand... It's a well-known story in Pritaly, that's what Mystery-san told me, that night... ---- COLORnoH3 : Codename A.I.してる, the lovestruck A.I. ---- Hanako: HELLO BABIES, WELCOME TO COLORNOH3!! Hilulu: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Haruka: Everyone, good evening *waves* Hanako: I see you're finally happy, spoiled brat! Hilulu: Well, there's nothing I can do if Niichan and Falulu went missing, so! Yay! Hanako: Good girl. I didn't expect that from you Hilulu: Therefore, my new gobi is yay, yay. Hanako: Nice to see you're dumber than when we were a couple *shrugs* Haruka: Today, we'll talk about the event! And try to understand what Mystery-san is thinking... Hanako: Please listen to our dumbness once again :33333333 Hilulu: First off! The event y'all were waiting for. Yay! Hanako: RAISE DA CURTAINS! Haruka literally pulls a curtain off the screen, showing the following image: Haruka: Dreaming again! Jewels Parade! Hanako: The event to get your own Dream Jewel! Hilulu: Mixing part of the Divine Idol Grandprix and the Dream Parade, Nijiru-sensei herself said this will be a great event, yay! Hanako: The Jewel Parade is an event where all idols gather in Dream Teams, which AREN'T chosen by the Charms, by the way. Each match between teams is for FIVE Jewels! Haruka: We'll show you what we mean! Hilulu: *uses a whistle* COME OOOUT, YAY! Paradox: *bows, emotionless* Greetings. I'm Paradox, the leader of the Friendol Is Great''Dream Team. I see you guys from ''CelePara Opera Is Fab Dream Team wish to win the First Set of Dream Jewels. Loop: Guddo Eveningu Paradox-san! Well yeah, we're looking for a match to get the First Set! Paradox: That's nice. Then, you'll be our rival. Otoha: Hello! I'm the Timeline Jewel of the First Set! The team that performs the most impressing live will get all of the First Set! I'll have to like it, though! Paradox: And who loses? Otoha: There's no loser! Who loses can challenge any other team! There are unlimited sets, and all are equal, you just have to choose the one you like ♪ Loop: Who rings the Bell? Otoha: The live isn't a duo live, unlike Around the PriPaland. Both teams can ring the Bell, it doesn't matter to us ^^ Paradox: I see. What should the match be like? Otoha: There's a theme chosen by each Jewel Set. For example, the First Set wants to see a Cool, Summer-y Live, while the Second Set wants to see an out-of-season Valentine Live. You'll need to choose coords, song and everything based on that, like most events here. Loop: The loser of a match, can rematch the winner? Otoha: Nope. That's against the rules. But if you won a match, don't slack off: EVERY TEAM WHO HAS WON ONCE can challenge you again! Each team can be challenged for a maximum of three times. It's like a survival, isn't it? Hold your Jewels tight till the end! Paradox: What if a team doesn't reply to or refuses a challenge? Otoha: That's an automatic win for the other team ^^ Loop: Eeeh, interesting! Otoha: *breaks the fourth wall* For all users, the judge is gonna be Hanako herself. She'll judge you based on the themes, not your bond or anything though *winks* The date isn't decided yet, but she'll explain how it works for you users when it starts :3 Hanako: Thanks, guys! Loop: You're very welcome! Otoha: Yeah! Paradox: ...tch... Loop: Well, of course, Para-kun's team wins Otoha's First Set ^^ (BANG) Hanako, Hilulu, Haruka: *awkward laugh* Hanako: W-well guys! That's all for now, about the event Haruka: We haven't chosen anything yet, due to our busy schedules... and the fact two members of our team went missing. Hilulu: Now, time to get serious, yay. Hanako, Hilulu: *pin Haruka to a wall* WHO THE HECK IS THIS MR. MYSTERY?! Haruka: UWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?????????????? Hilulu: I KNOW YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HER HIM THEM IT WHATEVER! Hanako: YEAH YEAH! SPEAK NOW! Haruka: BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME! Hilulu: LIARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Haruka: I'M NOT LYING! Hanako: PROVE IT! Haruka: *at a loss* Eh... uuuu... MY NOSE IS AS SMALL AS EVER!! Hilulu and Hanako fall down Hilulu: THINK UP A BETTER EXCUSE YOU MORON Hanako: YEAH! Haruka: *tears up* E-etto... Hanako: Or else... *holds Haruka's chin up* You'll regret it Haruka: Ueeehhh... Hilulu: Ettooo-- Hanako: I'll... KILL YOU!!! Hilulu falls down Hilulu: AFTER ALL THAT KABEDON AND CHIN BUILD-UP?! Hanako: Yeah why not. I already luv a sweet cinnamon roll and she's mine Hilulu: *facepalms* Haruka: But I really don't know... Hanako: You do! Haruka: I don't! Hanako: You do! Haruka: I don't! ?: Do you? ... Hanako: Hah? *turns to the window, and sees a person with a cape, and a hood covering their face sitting on the windowstill* ?: Do you know anything? Hanako: MR. MISTERY! ?: It's Ms, you moron. Hanako: What do you want?! ?: Answer my question first. Hanako: Ngh... no, I don't, why? ?: Then don't bother her. Shall I remind you, she's your past self. Hanako: *flinches* H-how do you--?! ?: Ahaha! *grins*''' I know everything about you, sweetheart ♥''' Hanako: Huh?! ?: *jumps down, inside* I love how you give me that reaction when I call you that, when you used to be so clingy with me. Hanako: Clingy?! I don't even know you! You pervert! ... ?: *starts laughing out loud* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD TODAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...haaa...haaa. Yeah, that's pretty spot on. You're clever Hanako: Dude, are you sure you're sane? ?: No. I'm a psychopath, why? I almost destroyed an entire dimension with my Dream Jewel. Hilulu: So you ARE insane ?: Yeah, sexy, insane and perverted, nice right? Haruka: Um... guys... Hanako: Sexy? Lol nope you aren't sweetie ?: I am! Right Haruka? Haruka: Eh? ?: Fufufufu! Nobody can resist me ♥ Even you fell for me. Hanako: Please, stop. I don't know you ?: You do... though. The idol takes three Friend Tickets out the pockets in their coat... Haruka, Hanako and Hilulu's. The three stare at them, speechless ?: How daaaare you forget about moi? Hanako: ...were we childhood friends or what? ?: Maybe ^^ Hanako: Then I'm sorry, after all that time I can't remember you ?: I see. Well, you've always had a short memory. All that going in circles won't help you, you know. Always repeating the same things everyday will just make you forget everything else. *shrugs* Hanako: ...! You jerk! ?: What, is that spot on? So you really are the holder of the Loop Jewel Hanako: Ngh-! ?: Is the camera still on? Hanako: OH RIGHT! ?: Well then... ? gets closer to the camera, everyone is able to see her/him. However, the face is covered by the hoodie. All that can be seen is the grin, along with the Paradox Jewel hanging from a necklace. ?: Good day, sweeties! Call me Mystery, for now. I am... an android. *takes hoodie off, revealing chin-length blue-ish-purple messy hair. The left eye is blood red, while the right one is blue, with a star inside* Therefore, I'm genderless! Yeeeyyyy!! Call me a girl, please Hanako: ...an android...? Hilulu: You almost crushed a dimension, didn't you- ?: That isn't the point guyyyysssss =3= Well, yeah that's right Haruka: A-are you, by chance...?! ?: Exactly. Haruka, Hilulu, Hanako: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!! ?: Heh... As expected. Is it that bad? Hanako, Hilulu: YEAH! Haruka: ...n- ?: Anyway, I'll tell you a few things about myself, shall I? Haruka: F-feel free to... ?: In Pritaly, I'm well-known as the King of Masks. Isn't that neat? If I own your Friend Ticket or anything, I can copy you thanks to my Jewel. Hanako: That's what you did for "Haruka"'s live, right? ?: Exactly ^^ Watch me ? raises the glowing Jewel in her hand and begins walking around the room. As she walks... her hair becomes light green, and longer. She then spins, and her eyes turn blue while the hair becomes short and caramel. She jumps, and it becomes curly and pink, but when she lands it becomes lavender and then goes back to her actual appearance while she bows down. Hanako: T-that was- Haruka: Soooo cool! ?: Ehehe, glad you enjoyed my little show ^^ That's very dangerous, though, I might lose my memories. *shrugs* But that's not a big loss for me Hilulu: Really...? ?: Yep. I don't have that much left. ? gets closer to the camera ?: Anyways guys, nice to meet you! Feel free to ask moi any question. I'll reply with a letter, huhuhu. Lookin' forward to my debut? :3 Haruka: ... *looks down* Silence Hanako: *breaks the silence* You'd be a great replacement for the missing tensa- Hilulu opens the door, and drags Hanako outside ?. ...is that so? *serious* HAruka: Don't listen to the- Ah! *closes mouth, realizing they're alone* ?: *giggles* Ah, don't worry, darling Haruka: D-darling?! ?: *cuts her off* Anyways, guys! Thanks for watching. ♥ ? steps away, and then... ?: Ciao! *jumps off the window, in the night sky* Haruka: UEEEHH?! *rushes to the window, and sees ? just... disappeared* W-what--...? Hilulu rushes back in, and turns the camera off, leaving the viewers a little confused. However, the questions were already pouring in... FEEL FREE to ask Mystery anything! She'll reply as well. COLOR will also answer event questions, of course <3 Category:Hanako Inoue